Wish
by Marie Nomad
Summary: One night, Meryl made a wish. Years later, it looks like it will come true. Snake/Meryl. MGS4


All characters belong to the Metal Gear series. I do not own any of this. There are some MGS4 spoilers at the end. Enjoy.

Wish

By Marie Nomad

They said that you never forget your first love. That is true. Snake, no matter what, have always hold a place in my heart. I remembered that first night after Shadow Moses. We were giddy, well, I was giddy, I don't know about Snake. He seemed happy. We rushed as fast as we could back to his house. It was a nice looking house with a lot of dogs outside. They look well fed and there was a note saying that there was a dog sitter sent by Uncle Roy.

After being introduced to the dogs, we relaxed in the nice warm cabin. A moment passed before it dawned on us that we are completely safe. We started kissing and hugging and after a few minutes, we made love.

He was strong and passionate, like a wild animal wanting to be tamed. I was inexperienced as a virgin but that did not matter to him. Time flew and we just kept on going, reveling in our newfound freedom and worked out all that tension caused by Shadow Moses. Eventually, I fell asleep exhausted and happy.

I woke up alone and saw through a window, Snake smoking a cigarette outside. I got dressed and joined him. It was cold but I didn't mind.

"Are you having an after sex cigarette?"

"I guess." Snake paused and then showed me the pack.

"I don't smoke." I refused. I knew how bad smoking is and I didn't want to start. I sniffed him; he smelled so much like smoke and blood. I could never forget his scent on his body. It felt so strange and yet so right. "The stars are beautiful." I noticed.

That's when I remembered the stars. There were so many of them covering the sky. At the Shadow Moses base, I didn't get to see the stars so much. Now, they lit up the sky like a painting.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Don't you ever look at the stars?" I was horrified. Who doesn't want to look at the stars once in a while?

"For navigation purposes but, in the way you were thinking, no." Snake confessed to me. I feel bad for him. Anyone who cannot enjoy stuff like the stars must be really messed up.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." He took my hand and smiled at me. My heart melt and I felt myself blush.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I cuddled up to him and stared up at the stars. All of a sudden, a star streaked across the sky. "A falling star! Let's make a wish!"

"A wish?" Snake repeated.

I ignored him and said out loud. "I wish that Snake would die of old age."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean it. I don't want you to die in the battlefield. I want you to die surrounded by your family and friends in peace."

"Oh." Snake looked away. "That… sounds nice but it won't happen. What if I get dragged back to the battlefield? Or someone tries to kill me. Ocelot is still out there."

"He's missing a hand! What can he do? Don't you want a peaceful death?" I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, in this peaceful wilderness.

Snake stayed silent. Maybe, taming this beast was harder than it sounds. I just held him.

Years passed after I had left Snake. I did carry him inside my heart. After I left him, even after the Tanker incident, I kept on hoping that I would see him again.

It was fate when we found Liquid Ocelot in the Middle East. A UN inspector was coming by to give us a hand. Akiba was being Akiba as usual. He was good with machines and smart but just can't seem to get the handle on being on the team like the rest of us. I couldn't understand why he couldn't function. I don't want him to die, so I pushed him hard.

Akiba managed to alert us about the intruder. As always, he got caught and we had to go and bail him out. We surrounded him. He was not your usual fighter. He looked old with a high tech suit. He took Akiba down fast. There was something strange about him. "DON'T MOVE!" I ordered. "CQC, real Boss Boss huh?" I challenged.

We aimed guns at each other for what felt like eternity. The old man's knee was on Akiba's neck. My gut instinct begged me not to kill him. I didn't know what was going on. Who was he? "Lower your weapon, slowly now. I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you."

The old man just stared at me and then saw the Foxhound emblem on my chest. "Fox?" He whispered in a too familiar voice.

I didn't know what to believe. "Snake?" I took off my mask. I can smell the cigarette smoke mixed with blood on him. I knew it was him. "Snake."

"Meryl."

"Is that you?" My heart pounded even with the system trying to control it. All these years of wondering what happened had ended and I am with him again. He had a very strange disguise on, it looked too real. I put my hand close to his face and I asked, "What happened to your face?" I was expecting some explanation about a new disguise or face mask.

He pulled away from me, ashamed. He turned his back on me and said, "Accelerated aging, they did not know the cause."

"Oh my god." My heart dropped and I remembered that first night with him. That night when that I wished that Snake would die of old age.

Be careful what you wish for.

The End


End file.
